thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniela Morales
"Is this, like, my official role with you people? Monster stoner and saver-of-asses?" '-Daniela Morales, ''United as OneUnited As One Chapter 23 '''Daniela Morales, or Dani, is a sixteen year old Human Garde from Harlem. Biography Daniela lived in Harlem all her life. Three years before the events of ''Legacies Reborn'', ''her mother Roxanne remarried a man named Benny. She had no love for him, believing that he was procrastinating in his "rough patch." finding him lazy and unfit for her mother. They often got into arguments, and he constantly called her stupid. [[The Lost Files: Legacies Reborn|''The Fate of Ten & Legacies Reborn]] The morning before the invasion, Daniela asked her mother for new headphones, which caused Benny to grow concerned about money. He and Daniela had a brief argument before her mother went to her second job as a waitress in downtown New York. Resting near Morning side Park, her mom called her and told her to return home. Daniela obeyed and, watching the TV with Benny, saw that the Mogadorians had invaded the UN headquarters. Eventually, the Mogs made their way through the city, ending up on her block. Mog soldiers killed Benny as he protected her while she escaped down the fire escape. Running away, she felt a current of electricity run through her body, the Spirit of Lorien. She was nearly cornered on the street when Mogadorians began rounding up prisoners, but miraculously fought back with telekinesis: she had developed a Legacy. She was confused as to what it was, but at that point didn't care, because she knew she could use it. This gave several civilians a chance to get free and to fight back against the Mogs in the streets as she ran. Ending up in Morningside Park, Dani found a group of survivors. They were attacked by a Mogadorian Skimmer, which Dani killed the pilot of. She dropped the survivors off at a church, hoping they survive. However, later the church was seen burning in the distance. She managed to get a ride on a bus from an overrun bus station, before finding herself in a bank being looted by more survivors. The trio of looters tried to escape but were cut down by Mogs. Dani fought these Mogadorians off, but with the help of John Smith and Sam Goode. She remembered John from the YouTube video broadcasted on television, but he seemed confused when asked why she was chosen. The Warship Anubis began bombing the city, resulting in the two Garde and Sambeing forced to hide away in a destroyed subway tunnel. John passed out and Dani got to know Sam, initially assuming that he and John were a couple, based on how highly Sam spoke of him. They were later found by the US Army, collected and taken to triage. Dani went to look for her mother, but to no avail. She decided to rejoin John and Sam when they were set to go and rescue Number Nine from Number Five. After the mission was completed, a massive Mogadorian beast attacked them, nicknamed "Mogasaur" by Daniela. Before it could attack, they were taken under the mass telepathic link of Ella's creation. She saw the past of Elders Pittacus Lore and Setrákus Ra along with most of the other Human Garde. During the mass telepathic link, John Smith and the other Garde told them to meet up in America so they could fight back and kill the Mogadorians. Setrákus Ra, however, broke free and attempted to memorize the faces of the children before Ella cut the link. When they woke up, Daniela began to develop a new Legacy of Stone Vision. She managed to trap the Mogasaur, actually called a Hunter, and allowed John to mimic her ability with his Legacy of Ximic. ''United As One'' Daniela was given the Chimera Biscuit by John and told to protect the younger untrained LANEs (Ran Takeda and Nigel Barnaby) before being taken away to a safe place by Lawson.United As One Chapter 24 One year later, she was seen helping with reconstruction efforts in New York.United As One Epilogue Appearance Dani is described by Number Four to be a little shorter than him. He also noticed her lean body-shape of a sprinter and her hair pulled back in tight rows of braids. When deployed in Earth Garde, Dani wears black lightweight body armor and ties her braids back into a ponytail. Personality Daniela puts on a 'tough girl' act. She doesn't seem to care for anyone else beside herself (and her mother), but when it counts, she can be dependable and will help anyone in need. Her attitude is just a mask to cover up her real emotions, she tries to make everybody else uncomfortable when she is. She also seems to see John Smith as a heroic figure in the midst of the Mogadorian invasion, probably like most of the world. Legacies * 'Telekinesis - '''Like all Garde, and Human Garde, Dani can move objects with her mind. * '''Petras - '''The ability to shoot a silver, petrifying beam from the user's eyes. Once the beam meets matter, the contact causes it to turn into solid stone. Dani develops this Legacy in [[The Fate of Ten|''The Fate of Ten]] when fighting the Hunter. Four also helped her defeat the beast by mimicking the Legacy with his Ximic. References Category:Human Category:Characters Category:The Fate of Ten Category:United As One Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:The Lost Files Narrator Category:LANEs Category:Human Garde Category:The Lost Files: Zero Hour Category:Reborn